


[단편] 립-술

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [16]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 앵두체리젤리





	[단편] 립-술

# 리얼물

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

앵두 같은

그의

 

 

입술

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

꿈을 꿨다

 

 

 

 

 

키쓰으

 

 

 

 

했어

 

 

 

 

***

 

해외팬미팅이 언제였더라,

히잉

마카오는 2주 정도 남았고.

숙소생활은

흐음

 

 

 

 

둘이 있을 시

공간이

없네

 

 

 

 

 

***

새벽같이

아니,

새벽에 일어나서

모두들 씻고 나가는 생활

분주-

하고,

모두들 우둥퉁퉁, 뾰루퉁-

나도 마찬가지

하지만,

오늘따라 그의-

얼굴을 찾는 것이다.

얼굴

눈

코

입

입

입

꿈의 잔재일까,

입-

 

 

 

 

술

 

 

 

 

***

쓱쓱

바르는 걸,

귀여운 걸

섹쉬한 걸

오오

오늘은 체리립밤,

[형, 립밤발라?]

[엉.]

아침, 그의 모습-

가장

섹쉬해

그의 입술과 눈을 번갈아 바라보는데,

으응.

반응이

없네

스을쩍 대쉬해 보았지만-

[빨리 나가야잖아, 나중에 나중에.]

 

 

 

 

...히잉

 

 

 

 

~~~

시그널 보내

시그널 보내

찌릿 찌릿

찌릿 찌릿

~~~

 

 

 

 

 

샵에선 모두들,

쿨

쿠울

비몽

사몽

그래도,

찾아보는 것이다.

오늘은 기분이

어떤가.

Good to

Go or

No go

 

 

 

 

가끔은

생각하는 것이다.

내가

더

사랑하는 것 같은데-

뭔가

 

 

 

 

불공평해

 

 

 

 

***

불공평-

하게 시작했으니까,

당연한거라고.

그렇게,

받아들이지만-

그치만

한 번씩,

느끼는 것이다.

그리고,

문득

무서워-

나도,

그저

다른

비즈니스

 

 

 

그런

관계

이면

 

 

 

 

어떡해

 

 

 

 

***

기적,

이다. 지금도,

그렇게 생각한다.

물론, 자신은 있었지.

언제나-

데뷔할거라고, 하지만.

그의 마음을 얻는 것은,

데뷔보다

 

 

힘들었다

 

 

 

***

철옹성

자금성

고대유적

발굴도 이렇게-

힘들진 않았을거야.

삼고

초려

가 뭐야,

삼십고

스무고개를 넘고,

발견했다-

고 생각하면, 어느덧

새로운 언덕이

넘어야할 산이

저만치 보인다

정말,

그의 마음은

 

 

 

어디

쯔음

일까

 

 

 

***

대본리딩,

리허설중,

잠시

아주 잠시

둘이 있는 그틈,

구석에서

꽁냥거리는 그를 발견하고.

또

다가가보는 것이다

대쉬하는 자가,

마음을 얻을 것이다.

아니, 여기서는

입술인가.

하지만,

[일하는 중이잖아, 나중에 나중에.]

 

 

 

...히잉

 

 

 

~~~

왜 이쁜 날 두고

가시나

~~~

 

 

[All I Wanna Do, WannaOne! 안녕하세요, 워너원입니다. 잘부탁드립니다-]

오늘도,

하루의 시작.

리허설중에도,

인터뷰중에도,

방송중에도,

힐끔

힐끔

그의 얼굴을 찾는다.

어디든

어디있든

어디에가든

찾는다

 

 

 

찾는다

 

 

 

***

[데뷔하면, 나. 뽀뽀해줘요.]

걸어본거다.

신에게, 아니 아무에게나

기도했는지도 모른다.

그리고,

그의 작은 끄덕거림을 받고.

기뻐했다

그런데,

뭐가 더 기뻤는지.

데뷔인지, 아니면

그의 뽀뽀인지.

잠시 헷갈림을 뒤로하고,

어찌됐든

둘다 이루웠으니까.

그것만으로도, 2017년 상반기 목표는

이뤘다고 볼 수 있나.

하반기에 형들이랑 MAMA가고, 콘서트하고.

그것도 이뤘고.

그러면 이제,

뽀뽀에서

키쓰로

업그레이드-

 

 

 

***

항상

만지는 걸로는 부족하다는 것이다.

혈기

왕성

온 몸을 갖다 비비고 싶지만,

그건 또

사나이 자존심이 허락하지 않는다.

살짝

사알짝

틈을 노려서,

자연스럽게 터치.

나만이

나에게만 허락하는 그의 공간Zone-

수많은

선들로

가득한

그의 우주-

어느

누구

보다

가까워지고 싶어-

너의

가장

깊은

곳

까지

 

 

 

안고 싶다

 

 

 

***

두 번째, 세 번째 스케줄.

메이크업과, 리메이크업을 거친 그의 입술은

아주-

빨갛고,

약간

퉁퉁

불어있다

아

아아

 

 

먹고 싶어

 

 

 

죽겠다

 

 

 

***

숙소로 가는 밴, 모두들

골아떨어졌다.

이때가

차안스

아닌가

스을쩍

그의 모습을 찾고,

오케

꿈뻑꿈뻑 졸리구나.

은근하게 몸을 터치하고,

이잉-거리는 분위기 캣치.

Go?

No go?

사알짝-

[아 왜, 나중에 나중에]

 

 

 

...흐윽.

 

 

 

~~~

ㅃㅃ빨간 맛

궁금해

허니

~~~

 

 

오늘도

실패,

하아

볼뽀뽀라도

노려볼려고

했더니이잉

틈이

없네

멤버들도 많고,

보는 눈도 많고,

사람도 많고,

둘이 있을 때는 적고,

둘이 있어도,

나중에-

나중에-

 

 

 

나중에가 언젠데요...

 

 

 

***

오늘따라 왠지 더

힘들었다.

하아,

포기포기 오늘은 넘기자.

내가 더 사랑하는 것 같아서,

좀

삐졌다.

연하남이라고요,

좀

배려해줘요.

히잉.

형들이 들어가서 먼저 씼는데도, 빈둥

빈둥-

욕구

불만

부울-

마아아안

[관린아, 화장실 비었다.]

[네.]

들어가서, 치약과 칫솔

치카

치카-

 

 

치카

치카-

아

 

 

 

문이 열리네요

그대가

들어오죠

 

 

 

 

[양치에요?]

[어.]

단답

하아,

오늘은 No go였나.

나도 분위기타지만, 형도

기분파

그걸 겉으로 표현은 잘 안하지만,

해도 캣치하는 멤버도 몇 명뿐.

아무도 왜 오늘 지훈형이 다운인지 몰라도,

나는 안다고, 그렇게 생각한다.

그정도로- 가깝다고 그렇게,

생각하고

싶다.

 

 

치카

치카-

 

 

치카

치-

 

 

내 엉덩이에

슬그머니

터치

.

?

응?

언제 왔는지, 꽤나

가깝다

오

잉?

Go?

[관리니 오늘도 수고했어.]

[형도요.]

치카

치카-

퉷

가글

가글

퉷

가글

퉷

시원하다-

다 끝냈지만, 안 나가고 뭉그적거리고 기다린다.

형도-

퉷

가글

가글

퉷

.

으음.

형도

 

 

안 나가네

 

 

 

***

[너 오늘 되게 앵기더라.]

[안 앵겼어요, 무슨 애기에요. 앵기게.]

[일할때는 그렇게 대놓고하지 말랬잖아, 언제 어디서 찍힐지도 모르고.]

[미안해요, 나. 오늘따라 쫌-]

부끄

부끄-

[-달아올라서.]

스을쩍, 그의 눈치를 보니.

으음,

이번에는 확실히-

 

 

 

Go

 

 

 

***

누가 먼저인지는 모르지만,

어느새

맞다아있는 우리-

항상

생각하지만,

허그Hug가 가장

섹쉬하다고 생각한다.

머리부터

발끝까지

맞다은것

내 모든 것이,

그의 모든 것과

융합되는 것 같이

빙글

빙글

섞이는 듯-

날아가는

듯-

오늘 처음 맛 본 그의 입술은,

앵두같고

체리같고

아,

그래. 이건-

 

 

 

 

젤리

 

 

 

~~~

 

업 온 더

젤리

업 온 더

젤리

 

~~~

 

 

 

[오늘도 고마워.]

[나도 고마워요. 형-]

[응?]

[항상, 사랑해요.]

[나도.]

[...끝까지 말해야죠?]

 

 

-

 

 

 

[알러뷰, 꽌링.]

 

 

 

 

아뇨, 형.

내가 형

더-

더더-

 

 

 

 

 

사랑해요

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[알러뷰-투, 지훈]

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

***

예쁘기도 하지요,

눈도 반짝

코도 반짝

입도 반짝

 

 

 

반짝

***


End file.
